marvelmoviesfansfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Harry Osborn
Spider-man Harry Osborn byl nejbližší přítel Petera Parkera a syn Normana Osborna, generální ředitele Oscorpu. Harry měl napjatý vztah s jeho otcem, který měl vysoké nároky na jeho syna, ale byl často příliš zaneprázdněný, aby se mu věnoval. Jednoho dne, když šel Harry se třídou na exkurzi, Norman byl představen Harrymu nejlepšímu příteli Peterovi, který rychle udělal dobrý dojem s tím, že pochopil vědeckou práci Normana. Norman se zúčastnil jejich maturování a blahopřál Harrymu, a také popřál Peterovi upřímnou soustrast za ztrátu jeho strýce, a vřele Petera přijal jako bratra Harryho a tím i část jejich rodiny. Ve stejné době, si Harry všiml, že Mary Jane Watsonová, Peterova dětská láska, se rozešla se svým přítelem Flashem Thompsonem. Nějaký čas po skončení školy, Harry a Petr žili společně v obrovském bytě koupeném od Normana. Harry začal vztah s Mary Jane, bez řeknutí to Peterovi. Peter zjistil, že pár spolu chodí, ale snažil se skrýt své zklamání. Harry a MJ měli důležitou schůzku na veletrhu sponzorovaném Oscorpem, kde nedostatek jejich vztahu byl jasný: Harry chtěl udělat dojem na svého otce s MJ, a MJ neměla opravdu zájem o něj, ukazuje, jak se odvrátila od líbání. Pak Harry a MJ, spolu s celým Oscorpem na palubě, byli náhle napaden Green Goblinem, vraždícího zločincem, který neznámý pro Harryho, byl vlastně Norman s šílenou druhou osobností. Harry se snažil zachránit MJ, který padala dolů z terasy, ale neúspěšně, a ona byla místo něho zachráněna Spider-Man. Na Den díkůvzdání, Harry se snažil znovu představit svou přítelkyni otci během večeře s Petrem a jeho tetou May, ale Norman, který právě zjistil, že je Peter Spider-Man, náhle odešel ve spěchu. Harry ho prosil, aby zůstal na večeři s ním a Mary Jane, ale Norman netypicky urazil MJ a nařídil svému synovi, aby s ní skončil, jakmile s ní bude spokojený. Harry byl zarmoucen nedostatkem pozornosti od svého otce, a ještě horší, bylo že MJ dotklo oslovení Normana , a Harry se márně bránil, že není jako jeho otec. Zatímco teta May byl v nemocnici poté, co byl napaden Goblinem, Harry jí šel navštívit , ale našel Petera a MJ v intimní situaci. S ublíženým pocitem, šel Harry ke svému otci a řekl mu, že měl ve všem pravdu,a tak Norman pochopil že Peterova slabost je MJ. Později té noci, Harry zjistil, že Spider-Man v jeho obývacím pokoji, ukládá Normanovu mrtvolu na pohovku. Rozrušený a za předpokladu, že to byl Spider-Man, který zabil Norman, se Harry pokusil hrdinu zastřelit, ale minul. Během Normenova pohřbu Harry přísahal pomstu Spider-Manovi, ale vyjádřil svou vděčnost Peterovi kterému řekl že je poslední rodina která mu zbyla. Spider-Man 2 Po Normanově smrti, Harry převzal vedení Oscorpu. Byl stále dobrý kamarád s Peterem, a na Petrově narozeninové párty, nabídl představit Petrovi jeho idola, Dr. Otta Octaviuse, jehož výzkum Harry financoval. Petr byl, nicméně, v přátelském vztahy smutní, jelikož se Harry chtěl pomstít Spider-manovi Harry za předpokladu dal Octaviusovi tritium, velmi vzácný prvek, který Octavius potřebuje pro jeho experimentování. Pokud by experiment uspěl, Oscorp by získal práva na novém druhu zdroje energie, a udělat z něj jeden z nejdůležitějších, mocných a bohatých energetických společností na světě. Nicméně, během živého demonstraní fúze, experiment selhal, a výsledná exploze trvale připojila čtyři prodloužené robotické paže doživotní připojení na Octaviuse, který byl převezen do nemocnice a později utekl, a stal se darebákem "Doktorem Octopusem". Citově zničený selháním, Harry začal těžce pít a zaměřil svůj hněv na Spider-Mana. Během večírku, se Harry opil a začal se osupovat na Petera a obvinil ho z chránění Spider-Mana pro zisk převzetí fotografií Spider-mana.. Během argumentu, Harry praštil Petera a ponížil je oba na veřejnosti. Jeho nenávist vůči Spider-Manovi šla tak daleko, že, když Dr. Octopus přijel k němu pro více tritia, udělal s ním obchod: tritium výměnou za zachycení Spider-Mana. Když se ho Doc Ock zeptal, jak by mohl najít hrdinu, Harry ho instruoval k použití Petera Parkera, který fotí fotky Spider-Mana. Po únosu Mary Jane a dlouhé bitvě, Octavius doručuje Spider-Maan k Harrymu a odešel s jeho tritiem. Vyzbrojený nožem, Harry pak pokračoval demaskovat hrdinu. On byl šokován, když si uvědomil, že jeho nejhorší nepřítel byl vlastně jeho nejlepší přítel, ale odhalil místo kde Doc Ock sídlí aby mohl Peter zachránit Mary Jane. Ještě v šoku, Harry měl vize jeho mrtvého otce, který ho povzbudil v pomstě vůči Peterovi Parkerovi / Spider-Manovi. Harry nechtěl zabít svého přítele a bojoval proti Normanově vůli a snažil se, aby vize zmizela hodil nůž přes zrcadlo, ve kterém se Norman objevil, a Harry zjistil že za zrdcadlem byla tajná skrýš Green Goblina, se všemi jeho zbraněmi a zařízeními. A teď, měl Harry oba motivy a nástroje pro svou pomstu. Spider-Man 3 Harry chladně oprášil všechny Petrovy pokusů, aby s ním mluvil a připravoval se na jeho nastávající boj proti svému bývalému nejlepšímu příteli. Použil vzorec na sérum super vojáka, díky kterému se jeho otec změnil v Gobina. Harry se stal New Goblinem a přepadl Petera, snažící se mu pomstít. Během jejich první bitvy, Harry dostal velmi tvrdou ránu do hlavy na schodišti v uličce. Petr šel s ním a spěchal do nemocnice, a Harry se probudil v nemocnici se ztrátou paměti. Zapomněl všechno o své mstě, Spider-Manovi a Goblinovi. Také obnovil přátelství s Peterem a Mary. Jeho přátelství s Petrem a Mary Jane se zdálo být zázračně obnoveno, a on byl šťastný s nimi. Nicméně, někdy Harry zapomněl brát Gobliní sérum, překvapil sám sebe s jeho vlastními fyzickými schopnosti, jako jeho neuvěřitelně ostré reflexy. Když se Peter začal oddělovat od svých přátel a zaměřit se na vraha jeho strýce, Mary Jane byla v depresi přes její ztracenou hereckou kariéru a místo toho našel útěchu s Harrym. Harry ji přivítal do svého domu, a oni spokojeni se sebou, podle všeho se stávájí blíže než jejich předchozí datováný vztah. Harry jí poté řekne že má být producentem nového seriálu a zve jí na casting. Poté Jane políbil a ta odešla. Harrymu to bylo líto a na vše si vzpomněl. Opět strašící duch jeho otce který mu poradí ať pro něj najde emocionální drahokamem, Harry se rozhodl zasáhnout Petera přes Mary Jane vydírá jí že nedostane tu roli a donutil jí rozejít se Peterem, takže Peter má zlomené srdce. Později, se Harry setkal s Peterem v baru, a prohlásil, že je nový přítel MJ. Uvědomující si Harryho spiknutí proti němu, Petr šel do Osbornovic sídla, nyní vyzbrojený agresí vyvolávající symbiotí kostým, a nová nenávist k jeho starému nejlepší příteli, mají brutální boj. Harry byl poražen a ponížen Peterem, a když se snažil zasáhnout Petera s dýňovou bombou, Peter námahou hodil bombu zpátky na jeho tváři a odešel, a tak na obličeji popálil Harryho. Později, když byla Mary Jane opět unesena dvěma nepřátel Spider-Mana, Peter se vrací k Harrymu, a prosí o pomoc proti neskutečné přesile. Ale Harry, teď znetvořený a zlomený, už nezáleží na pomstě, na přátelích, nebo vůbec na ničem, a nařídil, Peterovi odejít.Jeho komorník, Bernard, však Harrymu odhalil pravdu, že smrt jeho otce byla ve skutečnosti způsobena jeho vlastním gobliním kluzákem. To způsobilo, že Harry změnil názor ohledně svého starého přítele a oblékl si opět oblek New Goblina. Usmířil se a spojil se se Spider-Manem a společně zachránili Mary Jane. Harry porazil Sandmana, ale byl poražen a smrtelně raněn Venomem. Peter se podařilo dokončit Venom asám, a měl poslední slova s Sandman, a pak šel k umírajícímu Harryho , spolu s Mary Jane. S jeho posledních slovech, řekl Mary že role je její a že má před sebou bohatou kariéru a omluvil se Petrovi, a potvrdil, že vždy byli nejlepší přátelé. Harry poté zemřel, se svými nejbližšími přáteli, Peterem a Mary Jane, po jejich bocích. Vztahy Rodina Norman Osborn- otec † Neznámá matka- matka Spojenci Peter Parker- dlouhodobý přítel, na nějakou dobu nepřítel Nepřátelé Venom- nepřítel a vrah † Kategorie:Hrdinové) Kategorie:Záporáci) Kategorie:Zesnulí) Kategorie:Anti-hrdinové)